


A Job Well Done

by lilithilien



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: AO3 word count is weird, Cha-Cha muse, Drabble, Gen, Had to cut the prompt, Should I be worried?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 08:51:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18028637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilithilien/pseuds/lilithilien
Summary: Hazel is making her think. Cha-Cha doesn't like to think.





	A Job Well Done

“To be or not to be…”

 _What kind of weird-ass mumbo-jumbo is that?_ thinks Cha-Cha. More importantly, why's it stuck in her head? Hazel gets more puzzling every day, ever since hooking up with that doughnut-whore, and it's affecting his work, and hers. Management'll come down hard on them, termination or worse, just erase them from time itself. This thought's never bothered her before. Now Hazel keeps blathering on about purpose and shit, like they're supposed to question their actions.

“We’re _supposed_ to be doing our job,” she says to no-one, since the man on the meathook is already dead.


End file.
